Partir un jour, peutêtre pour toujours
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Chris Jericho a finit sa tournée avec son groupe, Fozzy. C'est durant cette tournée qu'il a trouvé l'amour avec un membre de son groupe. A ce moment, sa vie est devenue un vrai bonheur, mais ses obligations de catcheurs vont y couper court. SLASH


**Un pitit drabble sur mon Chris Jericho adoré XD Pour changer et éviter, comme toujours de le coller avec un catcheur, ma fic se passe pendant un Fozzy tour.**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Fozzy, c'est le groupe dont le leader est Chris Jericho. Ils sont axés Hard rock/métal. C'est un groupe extraordinaire qui mérite d'être connu. pour plus d'info: tapez fozzy-fr dans un moteur de recherche, c'est le premier lien **

**Disclamer: Je ne les connais pas, ne prétends pas raconter leur vie.**

**

* * *

  
**

Partir un jour, peut-être pour toujours.

Depuis qu'il avait mis entre parenthèse sa carrière de catcheur, il y a de cela un petit peu plus d'un an, au profit de sa carrière de chanteur, Christopher Irvine était un homme heureux. Il voyait toujours aussi peu sa famille. Tourner avec la WWE ou tourner avec Fozzy c'était presque pareil. Son fils, ses petites jumelles et sa femme lui manquaient, bien entendu mais il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort que ce qu'il vivait actuellement.

_Flash back :_

_C'était lors du premier concert de la nouvelle tournée de Fozzy. Chris Jericho était un peu stressé. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repris le micro. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'était à San Antonio, au Texas dans la même enceinte qui avait accueillie le tout premier concert de Fozzy. Chris errait en coulisse, à cran. Chacun leur tour, les membres du groupe vinrent le voir pour le rassurer et pour lui dire qu'il leur avait manqué. Aucune hypocrisie dans ces mots. L'absence du leader du groupe leur avait vraiment pesée. Quand ce fut au tour de Rich Ward de venir voir son ami, celui-ci s'attarda. Chris était assis sur une enceinte, rêvant._

_- Hey, salut Chris._

_- Salut Rich. Toi aussi t'es venu me rassurer ?_

_Ward s'installa aux côtés de Jericho mais se releva, agacé par les allés venus des techniciens._

_- Viens Chris, allons discuter dans ma loge, ça me donne mal à la tête rien qu'à les regarder s'affairer._

_- D'accord, je te suis. _

_Quand ils se furent enfermés dans la loge du guitariste, Y2J soupira._

_- C'est vrai qu'un peu de calme fait du bien._

_- Je te l'avais dit. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'agitation. Assieds-toi. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?_

_- Volontiers._

_- Coca avec une larme de whisky et trois glaçons ?_

_- C…comment ? s'étonna le chanteur._

_- Comment tu pensais que je pouvais oublier tous ces détails ? demanda Rich. Tu m'as tellement manqué Christopher. Même si tu m'appelais, c'est de ta présence que j'avais besoin._

_- Je suis désolé Richard._

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua-t-il en apportant les deux verres et en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé près de son ami. Tu étais très occupé Chris. Double vie. Ce n'est pas facile, je te comprends._

_Chris secoua légèrement la tête, tentant d'emmagasiner le contenu de la conversation. Il ne pensait pas avoir autant manqué à Rich. Et tous ces petits détails… Rich « The Duke » était visiblement plutôt observateur concernant sa personne._

_- Désolé d'en rajouter, commença Chris. Mais je t'ai manqué autant que ça ? Enfin je veux dire… Plus qu'aux autres ?_

_- Oui Chris… Beaucoup plus. Ils ne t'en ont sûrement pas parlé mais j'en suis devenu dépressif Christopher. J'ai vécu une très mauvaise passe._

_Rich Ward regretta ses paroles. Il détourna la tête, honteux. Qu'allait penser Chris de lui ?_

_- Regarde moi Richard, demanda doucement le Canadien. Regarde moi… s'il te plaît._

_Le guitariste obéit à son ami._

_- Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ? Je t'avais au téléphone presque tous les jours._

_- Je sais. Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage._

_- On aurait pu essayer de se voir plus souvent._

_Chris Irvine se frappa le front._

_- J'ai été trop nul._

_- Non._

_- Si Rich, vraiment trop nul. Je ne viens de m'en rendre compte que maintenant._

_- De quoi ?_

_- De ça._

_Jericho lâcha son verre, débarrassa Rich du sien, passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout d'abord, Ward resta passif, sous le choc, puis répondit à ce baiser inattendu avec gourmandise. Quand ils se détachèrent, Rich regardait son vis-à-vis, reconnaissant._

_- C'était simplement ça qu'il manquait Rich, pas vrai ? Juste ça, chuchota Jericho en lui caressant la joue._

_- Oh Chris…_

_------------------------------------- Fin du flash back ----------------------------------------------_

Maintenant, après plus d'un an de passion et de tendresse avec l'homme de sa vie, Chris Jericho allait devoir lui annoncer une nouvelle désagréable. Il avait eu Vince au téléphone et celui-ci avait besoin de lui à la WWE. Pas pour les sauver cette fois-ci, pour y mettre un peu le bazar. Apparemment RAW avait besoin d'un nouveau méchant. Et il avait accepté. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Après tout le catch avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui et c'était la deuxième chose la plus importante dans sa vie après Rich. Et la troisième ? La musique, la chanson.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, enlacés. Chris Jericho caressait distraitement les longs cheveux de son amant.

- Rich, j'ai eu Vince McMahon au téléphone tout à l'heure.

Le Canadien sentit le corps du guitariste se raidir.

- Et ? Que voulait-t-il ? demanda le deuxième membre le plus important de Fozzy.

- Que je revienne. Il a besoin de moi.

Rich Ward se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jericho.

- T'as accepté, pas vrai ? l'interrogea-t-il des sanglots dans la voix.

- Oui, admit Y2J sans fanfaronnade.

- Je savais que ça arriverait mais pas si tôt.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond qui serra doucement ses bras autour de son torse. Les larmes de Rich commencèrent à couler à flot.

- Je t'en pris Christopher, ne me laisse pas. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je vis les plus beaux moments de ma vie.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- Alors ne pars pas. Rappelle-le et dis lui que finalement tu restes, que notre tournée est finie mais qu'on en a prévu une autre. S'il te plaît. Je t'aime, reste.

Christopher, à son tour, ne pu retenir ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé Rich, mais je dois y aller.

- Quand est-ce que tu dois partir Christopher ?

- Demain soir.

- S'il te plaît Chris, demanda une nouvelle fois Ward d'une voix faible, remplie de sanglots.

- Je ne peux pas Richard. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi.

Tout à coup, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre tout ça moins pénible ? murmura le lutteur.

- Ne pars pas…

- Richard tu sais que…

- Alors fais moi l'amour comme tu ne me l'as jamais fait, ou comme peut-être tu ne le feras plus jamais, le coupa le guitariste, les joues ruisselant de larmes.

FIN.


End file.
